Dear Diary
by SomethingMystical
Summary: Dear diary... A diary kept by Lapis, human/university AU. Steven is around the same age as Lapis and Peridot. Contains Lapidot.
1. Chapter 1-2nd January, 2016

_Diary entry #1 2_ _nd_ _January 2016_

Well, it's 2016. New Year, new start, isn't that what they say? Well, I thought I would keep a diary, Steven suggested it. To be honest, I think it's a stupid idea. I mean, who would read this apart from me? I'm not going to go around with it saying "Hey, everybody! Want to read every detail about my personal life?" Steven said he would keep one if I kept one, and nobody can resist Steven's smile.

I guess I should start with what I've done so far in 2016. I went to a New Years Eve party. I'm not one for parties, so I didn't enjoy it much. Certain points were quite fun though... There was this girl there. She was quite short, short blonde hair, glasses, a typical university student. I guess I noticed her in the crowds of people because of the shirt she was wearing. A green one with a black alien on it. The way it glowed in the black light, she was like a walking disco ball. The way she was standing alone as well, hands in pockets, glasses balanced on her nose, she just seemed so much like..me..

And no, I am not attracted to her, why would you think that?! Oh no, I'm turning into Steven, I'm talking to a book! Though, maybe he was right. It's quite nice being able to "talk" to someone – or something – about this.

I should get going, lunch is nearly over. Ugh, debate club soon... Why did I join? Oh wait, because Steven made me. He only joined so he could go to the parties. I'll try and write tomorrow, but can't guarantee it. Oh shut up Steven! I'm coming!


	2. Chapter 2-7th January 2016

_Hi guys, thanks for favouriting the story so far! I really appreciate it ^u^_

 _If any of you have some artwork that I could use for a cover, please tell me, it would really help! Thanks! Now, on with the story._

 _Diary entry #2 7_ _th_ _January 2016_

And I'm back. I was planning on ditching this, but Steven said I 'had to' write in it, otherwise I would have to give my phone – without the password lock – to him for a week. I couldn't imagine that, the things he could do...

Anyway, I should say what I've been up to. Debate club is boring as ever, I'm probably going to quit and face Steven's rage. The girl I saw at the New Years Eve party is actually in the same university as me. She's new. Apparently she wants to become a film director. I guess we would work well together, me wanting to be an actress. I decided to say hi to her the other day. She looked quite nervous as awkward, but I did as well, so I can't judge her for that. I looked at her top which had the 'Panic! At the disco' logo on it. This is how the conversation went:

Me: Hi. I like your top. Panic! At the disco is the best.

Her: Yeah, they're cool. I saw them in concert a few years ago.

Me: Wow! I really want to see them... I'm Lapis by the way.

Her: I'm Peridot, nice to meet you.

Me: Nice to meet you to. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around. Well, I saw you at that New Years Eve party. Oh no, I'm rambling now.

Her: Oh yeah, I remember you. And I ramble as well, its fine. I'm studying to be a film maker.

Me: That's cool. I'm studying to be an actress, we could be a good team.

Her: Yeah..Was that the bell? Oh, I should get going. See you around Lapis.

We then both rushed off to our classes. Anyway, I should go. Steven is taking me to a party tomorrow. I'll keep you updated.


	3. Chapter 3-10th January 2016

_Diary entry #3 10_ _th_ _January 2016_

I have never enjoyed a party. That's a fact. A true fact actually, until a few days ago.

So I went to that party with Steven. I thought it would be absolutely terrible, which it was, until I saw Peridot. She walked over to me in jeans, a plain white top, navy cardigan and converse. I was just standing awkwardly in a corner, watching Steven dance around with some people he'll probably never talk to again. She surprised me, tapping me on the shoulder and sitting next to me. Bringing her face close to my ear, she spoke loudly, but with a soft tone to it. "This sucks, wanna go to Pizza Hut and get a pizza with me?" Her breath tickled my ear and surprised me, I jumped back and sat up straight. "O-of course. It's way too loud in here anyway." She smiled and nodded, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowds of people, most of them either drunk, screaming, or throwing up.

It was a cold night, and Peridot could notice that. She took her cardigan off, put it around my shoulders and took a step closer to me. We sat down in Pizza Hut and ordered a big pepperoni pizza to share.

Me: Thank you for lending me your jacket.

P: It was nothing, I was just making sure a pretty girl like you was comfortable.

Me: Oh, thank you! So, do you have any hobbies?

P: I mostly listen to music, I occasionally make music. I play the piano a bit.

Me: Really? Me too.

This pretty much went on for the whole evening until she dropped me home at about 1.


	4. Chapter 4-9th February 2016

_Diary Entry 9_ _th_ _February 2016_

So, Steven may have looked in this diary and saw that I only had two entries in it...

Oops.

He made me write in it again, so I'll tell you what happened

I think I'm in love. I told you that Peridot is studying film making, and I'm studying Drama. So, I got into my first class of the day a few weeks ago, and our teacher came in with a bunch of students from another class. One of them was Peridot. Our teacher then proceeded to explain to us that we had to find a partner and we had a month to create a short movie. And yes, of course, my partner was Peridot.

So, I was going to be the main lead in a movie that the person I possibly liked was filming. Oh god. Though, it went pretty well. We would meet three times a week to discuss the movie, and it started to become quite fun. We came up with nicknames for each other as well. Mine's Lazuli and hers is Peri. It's pretty stupid, but I think it's cute. Peri was saying that I was a really good actress, and she's a really nice girl. We have lots of things in common.

We finished the movie and we have to hand it in tomorrow, but we also got invited to a party. Our teachers thought it would be a nice idea to have a movie premiere and have a prize for the best one, so we have to come in formal attire to a cinema tomorrow evening. I'm looking forward to it because... PERI IS MY DATE!

Excuse me while I go and scream. *ink blobs drip over the page*


End file.
